Five Nights at Gaming 3: Mushroom Madness
6 am is near, or is it? -Scancewiki Newspaper article "Mario's Game House, now looking for person to watch the rooms during the night. Come in and experience the fun for yourself" Rooms * Office: 0 cams, where you are, connects to left hall, right hall, middle hall, and ceiling vent * Left Hall: 2 cams, connects to the Throne Room (above), Racing Area (left), Torture Room (below), and the Office (right) * Torture Room: 1 cam, connects to Left Hall (above) and Happy House? (below) * Racing Area: 2 cams, connects to Left Hall (Right) * Happy House?: 0 cams, connects to Torture Room (above) * Throne Room: 2 cams, connects to Left Hall (below) and Mushroom Mesa (above) * Mushroom Mesa: 1 cam, connects to Throne Room (below), Game Room (above), and Middle Hall (Right) * Game Room: 2 cams, connects to Mushroom Mesa (below), Ceiling Vent, and Middle Hall (diagonally down to the right) * Middle Hall: 1 cam, connects to Mushroom Mesa (left), Game Room (diagonally up to the left), and the Office (below) * Ceiling Vent: 1 cam, connects to Game Room, Office, and Right Hall * Right Hall : 1 cam, connects to Office (left), Party Room (below), Ceiling Vent, and Storage Room (right) * Party Room: 1 cam, connects to Right Hall (above) * Storage Room: 1 cam, connects to Right Hall (left) Characters * Mario (night 3) * Luigi (night 2) * Peach (night 3) * Daisy (night 1) * Toad (night 1) * Yoshi (night 2) * Rosalina (night 4) * Luma (night 4) * Koopa Troopa (night 2) * Dry Bones (night 4) * Bowser (night 3) * Dry Bowser (night 5) * Toadette (night 3) Jumpscares * Daisy: Pops up from behind you and scares the living **** out of you * Toad: Jumps on you and tries to rip your head off * Luigi: Comes on your screen and makes everything unable to use * Yoshi: licks you and swallows you whole * Koopa Troopa: Gets out of his shell and throws it at you * Mario: jumps on your screen * Peach: throws her parasol in your face * Bowser: impales you on his shell * Toadette: Same as toad, but in a more different way than toad * Rosalina: Annihilates you with her wand * Luma: slaps you forever * Dry Bones: throws a bone at you * Dry Bowser: Bites your head off Mechanics Cameras used to check all the cameras except the one in the happy house Doors used to make all the characters but Rosalina and Luma go away, but only lasts 5 seconds, luigi can disable it. Vent door the same as normal doors Nights Night 1 Character Activity * Daisy: 5 * Toad: 5 Phone call Ryan: "Hello? Are you there? Good, where are you at? Mario's Game House? OH MY GRAVY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!?! That place is suicide, why are you there?! You heard the newspaper of course, *facepalms* anyone can fall for that. Anyways, I am Ryan. I will help you through this horror of a death trap. My friend has been there in the same shift. He told me all about these monstrosities, you have a left, middle, and right door. There's also a ceiling vent above you, but that's not important for now. The only Characters who should pop out on the first night are Daisy and Toad, Daisy starts in the Throne Room, which is camera 9 on your panel. While Toad starts on Mushroom Mesa, which is your camera 7. Anyways, I think that's all for now, bye. Strategy This is the first night, so it's fairly easy. Daisy will most likely be coming through the left door, if you see her in the hallway, close it! If not, dead you will be. Toad is a little bit harder though, since the middle hallway is the shortest hallway, you will most likely have a few seconds to react to him. Night 2 Character Activity * Daisy: 6 * Toad: 5 * Luigi: 4 * Yoshi: 5 * Koopa Troopa: 4 Phone call Ryan: "Hello? Ok, you have three new threats: Luigi, Yoshi, and Koopa Troopa. Luigi is, awkward. He appears in the torture room, camera 3, but doesn't go to your left door. My friend even said he was once spotted in the right door, which leaves me to believe he could've been in a vent. If he's above you, close your vent door. Yoshi is in the racing area, camera 6, he will try to lick your door off. If he does, enable the non-lickable gel on the door. While Koopa Troopa I believe starts in the vents, camera 8, close the door if he's above you. That's all for now, bye." Strategy Daisy is a little bit more aggressive, but toad isn't. Luigi will either appear in the middle door, right door, or above you. Yoshi will try to lick your door off, disabling it for the night, getting you killed by either Daisy or Yoshi himself. Koopa Troopa will try to get through your vent above you, close it. Night 3 Character Activity * Daisy: 7 * Toad: 6 * Luigi: 5 * Yoshi: 6 * Koopa Troopa: 5 * Mario: 3 * Peach: 4 * Bowser: 5 * Toadette: 6 Phone call Ryan: "Oh, hey. I forgot to mention that you can't leave this place without completing the week. My friend told me. Anyways, FOUR new things to look out for. Toadette will make her way from Mushroom Mesa to your right door. Mario is in the Happy House, which has 0 cameras. Look out for the left door. Peach starts at a different part of the throne room, camera 5, she will '''always go to your middle door. And Bow-" Bowser: "MWA HA HA!!! DON'T CLOSE YOUR RIGHT DOOR!!! I'M COMING!!!!!!!" Ryan: "Ugh, I think I got cut off. Anyways, Bowser starts on the storage room, camera 2, make sure if you see him close your right door. Bye" Strategy If Bowser is active in the storage room, close the right door. Toadette is only beaten by closing the right door. Close the left door if you see Mario. And close the middle door for Peach Night 4 Active Characters * Daisy: 9 * Toad: 8 * Luigi: 7 * Yoshi: 6 * Koopa Troopa: 7 * Mario: 8 * Peach: 9 * Bowser: 8 * Toadette: 10 * Rosalina: 4 * Luma: 5 * Dry Bones: 4 Phone call Ryan: "Hello again, and three more things are here: Rosalina, Luma, and Dry Bones. Rosalina '''expects '''you to close the door, '''don't! If not, say goodbye to your funeral. Luma will do anything to get in your office, let him in, then you must quickly bring up your camera. Both start on camera 1, the Party Room. Dry Bones however starts in the ceiling vent with Koopa Troopa. But he sometimes will try and get through your right door. So that's all of everything now. I'm rooting for you, bye" Strategy Let Rosalina and Luma in, Pull the camera up for Luma. The vent and right door are the only ways you can beat Dry Bones. Night 5 Character Activity * Daisy: 11 * Toad: 10 * Luigi: 9 * Yoshi: 10 * Koopa Troopa: 9 * Mario: 10 * Peach: 11 * Bowser: 9 * Toadette: 10 * Rosalina: 9 * Luma: 9 * Dry Bones: 8 * Dry Bowser: 5 Phone call Ryan: "hey, um this will be really short. Nothing is new." Dry Bowser: "Yooooooouuuuuuuu arrrreeeeeeeeee deeeeeeeaaaaaaaddddd" Strategy Dry Bowser is the only character who is not told anything about, he can go to all 4 of your doors. So be careful, you could see Rosalina or Luma in a hallway with Dry Bowser. That could mess you up. Night 6 Character activity * Daisy: 13 * Toad: 12 * Luigi: 13 * Yoshi: 13 * Koopa Troopa: 11 * Mario: 12 * Peach: 13 * Bowser: 11 * Toadette: 14 * Rosalina: 12 * Luma: 12 * Dry Bones: 11 * Dry Bowser: 11 Phone call Ryan won't call you, but you do hear an occasional call from Dry Bowser: "Diiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee" Strategy Nothing is new, but everything is more aggressive. Custom night (Night 7) yeah, everyone 1-20 some sets: * original 5: Mario, Peach, Bowser, Koopa Troopa, and Toad level 15 * Brothers: Mario and Luigi level 15 * Princesses and Queens: Daisy, Peach, and Rosalina level 15 * Baddies: Bowser, Dry Bowser, Koopa Troopa, and Dry Bones level 15 * Mushroom Kingdom: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, and Toadette level 15 * Heroes: Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi level 15 * Galactic epicness: Rosalina, and Luma level 15 * Noob Mode: everyone level 0 * Easy Mode: everyone level 5 * Normal Mode: everyone level 10 * Hard Mode: everyone level 15 * Impossible Mode: everyone level 20 Trivia * Dry Bowser is the only character who Ryan doesn't tell about * Ryan is the only one who '''cares '''about your safety * Ryan makes another appearance in another fan wiki made by Scancewiki, here is his profile: Scancewiki Category:Games